Lo que pasa en Las Vegas
by lOreNish
Summary: Dicen que lo que pasa en Las Vegas, se queda en Las Vegas..y Bella también lo pensó así, hasta que tres años después, aquello que dejó en Las Vegas vuelve para volver su vida un caos, y posiblemente arruinar su boda. UA/AH
1. Prologo

Ninguno de los personajes me pretenecen, esto es sin fines de lucro y blablabla!

Disfrutenlo!

**Lo que pasa en Las Vegas...**

* * *

Prólogo 

Talle mis ojos en un vago intento de desperezarme, aunque creo que no sirve de mucho, y es que estoy comenzando a creer que eso de las vacaciones y que según son para descansar es realmente un fiasco…creo que nunca antes en mi vida me había encontrado en un estado de cansancio como el de este momento, y es que realmente no tengo ánimos de levantarme.

Sí, Alice tenía razón, necesitaba unas vacaciones…pero ahora he aprendido que lo debo de organizar yo, y no encargárselo a Al. Por que, definitivamente Las Vegas es todo lo contrario a un lugar para descansar.

Aunque debo de admitir que el servicio del hotel es magnifico, y la cama es tan confortable que he dormido como un bebé.

¿Qué haré hoy? Iré de compras, daré un paseo por la ciudad, bueno, creo que todo eso lo hice ayer, aunque ya no recuerdo muy bien lo demás. Recuerdo el bar y un par de tragos. Luego viene una enorme laguna mental. Y finalmente aparezco en la cama: desnuda y con un hombre rodeando mi talle.

¡Que demonios! ¡¿Por qué diantre estoy desnuda y con un hombre abrazándome?!

Ok, ok…Bella, tranquilízate. Bueno, por lo menos ya tienes la respuesta a esa laguna mental.

Intente separarme un poco del hombre que me tenía atrapada entre sus brazos, pero no pude evitar perderme ante semejante obra de perfección:

Tenía una piel verdaderamente suave y de tez clara, un cabello bronce sexymente despeinado, una nariz y mentón de proporciones perfectas, y los ojos fueron un misterio detrás de los parpados cerrados, dándole un aire de tranquilidad al hombre que me acompañaba en la cama.

Bien, regresemos a donde estaba: tengo que salir de aquí.

Intente safarme del abrasador agarre del _dios griego_, pero al separarme de el, me apretó aún mas a su cálido cuerpo, haciendo que respirara esa embriagante esencia que desprendía por cada uno de sus poros.

Era el cielo.

Bella, ¡concéntrate! Me regañe a mi misma nuevamente. Me quede unos momentos quieta, hasta que sentí que la presión del hombre me liberaba un poco. Tome valor para abandonar al exuberante _dios griego_ y me concentre en mi tarea.

Me escurrí lentamente entre sus brazos, intentando llegar a la parte baja de la cama, pero no sabia cual era mi camino, así que intente palpar con mis manos el espacio ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Ejem! ¡Mala idea, mala idea! ¿es que soy tan estúpida como para ponerme a toquetear a mi alrededor sin recordar que el hombre a mi lado esta desnudo? Sí, y bueno, ni hablar de la enorme vergüenza y el inevitable sonrojo que recorrió mi ser.

Muy bien, después de respirar repetidas veces en un vago intento de tranquilizarme, mi cabeza hizo click. Decidí que, después de la opción anterior, la mejor manera de salir de esa cama, era soltándome de sus brazos y rodar a un costado de la cama…cosa que resulto muy fácil…hasta que me caí de la cama.

Sobe mi dolorido, y aún desnudo, trasero, me asome para ver si el _dios griego_ no se había despertado…Puff, que alivio, solo se estaba removiendo en la cama, buscando una mejor posición.

-Marie-murmuro al tiempo que abrazaba mi almohada.

¡Cielo santo! Este hombre conocía mi nombre.

Me altere, y decidí que lo más adecuado seria salir de ahí lo antes posible. Busque con la mirada por toda la habitación mi ropa, que estaba esparcida por cada uno de los rincones ¿Qué tanto hice la noche anterior?

Ya completamente vestida, con mi bolso al hombro y con la mano en la manija, no pude resistir la tentación de mirar por última vez al hombre desnudo de la cama.

Me acerque para mirar por última vez al _dios griego_. Le observe las facciones varios minutos, luego lo recorrí de pies a cabeza, mi ojos de posaron en sus fuertes brazos recorriéndolos desde los hombros hasta la punta de los dedos y…un segundo…en el dedo anular…no, no, no…esto no me puede pasar a mí.

Me gire, tome nuevamente mis cosas y salí corriendo de la habitación.

Me cabeza daba vueltas incontrolablemente y es que… ¡me acosté con un hombre _casado_!

Muy bien, estas vacaciones se terminaron, es hora de volver a Nueva York.

* * *

Bueno, pues...que les parece? Sigo o es mejor si lo dejo por la paz?

Espero sus comentarios, y cualquier anotación que vaya a hacer y respuestas a Rews estarán en el profile el mismo día en el que haya actualizacion, les parece? Nos estamos leyendo!

xoxo*


	2. Es imposible de olvidarlo

Ninguno de los personajes me pretenecen, esto es sin fines de lucro y blablabla!

Disfrutenlo!

**Lo que pasa en Las Vegas...**

* * *

...es imporsible de olvidarlo.

-Bella…de verdad que no me lo puedo creer-.

-Sí, bueno, la verdad es que ni siquiera me entere del nombre del sujeto-.

-Vaya, y te acostaste con él…para haberlo hecho debe de haber sido un hombre sumamente atractivo, ¿me equivoco? Y bueno, aunque no me lo digas, yo se que hay algo más ahí, por que no me creo que solo por eso has regresado tres días después-preguntó Alice, dando ligeros brinquitos a mi alrededor.

-Alice, compórtate, por favor, este evento es muy importante-le reprendí.

-¡Oh! Solo lo haré si me respondes…venga Bella, dime: ¿era guapo?-.

Irremediablemente me sonroje como una colegiala al recordar al hombre con el que desperté hacía ya casi una semana.

-¡Entonces si era guapo!-exclamó mi mejor y más loca amiga, Alice.

-Tan guapo como un dios griego-murmure solo para Al.

-¡Oh, Isabella! ¿Y te fuiste así sin más? ¿Tuviste el mejor sexo de tu vida y no te preguntaste quien era tu perfecto Adonis?-.

-¡No fue el mejor sexo de mi vida!-exclame un poco escandalizada ante el comentario de la pequeña Al.

Y ahí fue cuando comencé a divagar e, inevitablemente recordé el mejor sexo de toda mi existencia, y que fue con un _perfecto extraño_…ok, eso es patético, lo sé. Y después de haberlo pensado tanto, y de haber conversado con Alice, fue cuando caí en cuenta de que lo sucedido en Las Vegas iba a ser una de las cosas que nunca jamás en mi vida iba a poder olvidar, y menos aún teniendo a Alice recordándomelo cada dos por tres.

-Disculpen-escuche una grave voz a mi espalda-¿me concedería el honor de bailar esta pieza conmigo? Claro, si a su amiga o le molesta-.

-¡Oh, no! Por supuesto, ve, no te preocupes por mí, Alice-exclame mirando la extraña sonrisa en el semblante de mi amiga.

-¡Ejem! De hecho, me refería a usted-.

-¿Eh?-de acuerdo, eso me tomo por sorpresa. Mire a Alice y a encontrarme con esa peculiar mirada supe que no tenía otra opción.

-Entonces, ¿acepta?-pregunto la misma voz, aún a mis espaldas.

-Por supuesto-respondí dirigiéndole una última mirada a Alice y girándome hacia aquel hombre.

Corección: _apuesto hombre_.

Me sorprendí ante el hombre frente a mí, y es que ese trigueño color, a contraste de su blanca sonrisa, hizo estragos en mi cuerpo, y no pude evitar colocarme nerviosa, a grado tal que creí que me pondría a hiperventilar en ese mismo instante.

Colocó una de sus manos en mi espalda, guiándome, y su otra mano libre la ocupo sujetando una de las más. Caminamos en silencio hasta el centro de la pista y mire fijamente al galante hombre que tenía frente a mí.

-Con su permiso-habló de nuevo con esa grave voz.

-Adelante-le concedí.

Me tomo por la cintura y yo me colgué de su cuello y, sin quererlo, pensé que bailando de esa manera nos veíamos ante los ojos de los demás como una joven pareja de enamorados. Y como un fugaz flash back, visualice unos embelesadores ojos verdes.

-¿Una copa?-preguntó el extraño a mi lado, logrando sacarme de mi ensoñación.

-Claro-accedí mientras me dirigía a la barra.

-Disculpa mi descortesía-comentó el una vez tuvimos nuestras bebidas.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué?-respondí un poco consternada.

-Bueno, es que a lo largo del baile no hablamos en absoluto y no tuve la oportunidad de presentarme-.

-Cierto-contesté, riendo ligeramente ante mi torpeza.

-Jacob Black, y háblame de tú, por favor-.

-Isabella Swan, lo mismo digo-.

-¡Vaya! Creí que no tendría el placer de conocerte hasta dentro de unas semanas-.

-¿Disculpa?-pregunte desconcertada ante su comentario.

-Isabella Marie Swan, Editora en Jefe de Ediciones Forks S.A.-.

-Emmm…sí-respondí aún más sorprendida por su descripción.

-Jacob Black, nuevo publicista con un contrato de prueba por un año-.

-¡Oh! Lo siento mucho, pero salí de vacaciones y aún no me pongo al corriente-me disculpe al tiempo que un sonrojo inundaba mis mejillas al recordar lo _reconfortante_ de aquellas vacaciones.

-Jaja, no te preocupes, pero como me habían dicho que volverías…-.

-Sí, lo sé, en un mes-le interrumpí-, pero no resistí más y tuve que volver-¿Qué? No es una mentira, solo es una verdad distorsionada, ¿cierto?

-¿Y puedo preguntar a dónde fuiste?-.

-Las Vegas-respondí con desánimo.

-Jajajajajajajaja-rió estruendosamente.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-pregunte un tanto enfadada por no saber el chiste.

-Nada, disculpa, es que recordé unas anécdotas de algunos amigos en Las Vegas, pero tu no pareces de las chicas que se casan con algún extraño, ¿verdad?-.

Me sonroje hasta la coronilla al recordar al _dios griego_, pero al escuchar las risas de Jacob, salí nuevamente de mi ensoñación y comencé una nueva conversación con él.

Me sorprendí de mi misma al encontrarme hablando tan abiertamente con un sujeto que recién conocía, y más aún al darme cuenta que no solo reía ante sus bromas, sino que yo también hacía algunas de ellas. Y es que Jacob Black era una persona tan simpática que hasta me atreví a tomar algunos _muchos_ tragos con él.

-Bella-me llamo Alice varias horas después del baile con Jacob-es hora de ir a casa-.

-Sí, Alice, lo sé, pero creo que no estoy en condiciones como para conducir-de acuerdo, no soy una bebedora, y sí, estoy ebria.

-Yo te puedo llevar-se ofreció a mi lado Jacob.

-No es necesario, yo me hago cargo-respondió Alice.

-Venga Alice que no pasa nada, mira, toma-dije entregándole las llaves de mi auto-llévate mi auto y yo me voy con Jacob, ¿de acuerdo?-.

-Esta bien-accedió Al con una sonrisa y se despidió de nosotros.

Fui a buscar mi abrigo y mi bolso y me encontré con Jacob a la salida del evento. Y debo de admirar su gran agilidad, ha sido el único hombre que conozco que ha logrado atraparme cinco centímetros antes de que tocara el suelo, y eso es de admirar, por que generalmente me ayudan, pero a levantarme. Además, si normalmente soy torpe, con un par de copas encima…soy un peligro a la sociedad.

-¿Bella?-me llamó la voz de Jacob una vez estuvimos dentro del auto.

-Dime…-.

-¿Qué dirección debo tomar para llevarte a tu apartamento?-.

¿Dije ya que no soy una aficionada al alcohol? Sí…bueno, pues, no soy una aficionada del alcohol. Y, bueno…

Estoy ebria… ¿qué más da?

Aunque ahora, el único problema es que, estoy tan ebria que…simplemente no recuerdo el regreso a casa.

* * *

So...what do you think? Notas en profile!


	3. Es pasado

Ninguno de los personajes me pretenecen, esto es sin fines de lucro y blablabla!

Disfrutenlo!

**Lo que pasa en Las Vegas...**

* * *

...es pasado.

¿Por que demonios no cerré las cortinas antes de irme a la cama?

Maldición. Y este peso encima que impide que me levante para cerrar las cortinas y así evitar que el sol me dé de lleno en la cara a primera hora de la mañana. Aunque…en estos años que llevo viviendo en este apartamento, nunca antes había sentido el sol al despertar.

Me estire perezosamente y abrí muy lentamente los ojos, quedando totalmente deslumbrada ante la luz del sol. Me levante y tome alguna prenda para cubrir me desnudo cuerpo…diantre, ¿Por qué estoy desnuda? ¡Bah! Ahora lo único que me interesa es cerrar las cortinas. Uuuh: _Déjà Vu_, esto me recordo a Las Vegas. Pero eso ya pasó. Lo deje ir. Es pasado.

Camine hacia un lado de la ventana, perdida aún en un pesado sueño, hasta que un ruido sordo me sobresalto. Abrí los ojos y me vi sumergida en la obscuridad, escondida del sol detrás de unas… ¿persianas?

-Buen día Jelly-Belly-me saludo Jake desde la cama.

-¿Jacob? Oh, demonios…-.

-¿Pasa algo?-.

-No, no, todo esta bien…olvide que estaba en tu apartamento y las persianas me han despertado-le sonreí acercándome hasta él.

-¡Oh! Sí…suele pasarte-rió, dándome un beso de buenos días.

-¿Qué te parece si te das un baño en lo que yo preparo el desayuno?-le pregunte mientras me ponía de pie.

-Me parecería más si nos ducháramos juntos-susurro en mi oído.

-Jake, se nos hará tarde para el trabajo-replique.

-Está bien, está bien…me daré prisa-refunfuño mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al baño.

Sonreí.

¿Quién diría que algún día le prepararía el desayuno a un hombre que no fuera mi padre?

Alice, definitivamente.

Vale, se que he cometido cosas muy estúpidas a lo largo de toda mi vida, pero el haberme quedado con Jacob aquella primer noche que nos conocimos hace ya poco más de tres años…definitivamente no fue una de ellas.

_-Bella…no mal interpretes esto…pero, ¿te gustaría pasar conmigo la noche?-._

_-¿Eh? Pues no me molestaría, pero creo que después del dios griego nadie podrá superarlo, entonces yo considero que lo mejor es que no, pero creo que no tengo mas opción, me haré la orgullosa renuente y te diré que sí-._

_-¿De que demonios hablas, Bella?-._

_-No lo sé, Jacob, no lo sé-._

_-Sí, lo que sea, la verdad es que no planeo dar toda la vuelta a la ciudad para encontrar tu departamento…y ciertamente me siento cansado-._

_-¡Duérmete entonces!-._

_-¡Estoy manejando! No puedo dormir-._

_-Pues aparca entonces…creí que eras más listo chico Black-._

_-¿Perdón?-._

_-¿No se te antojan unos chilaquiles?-._

_-¿Qué? Veamos, vamos a mi apartamento y te preparare unos deliciosos chilaquiles verdes-._

_-Uuuuh…chilaquiles…esta bien, pero si no me gustan te pateare el trasero, y date prisa antes de que me ponga agresiva-._

_Mire a Jacob detalladamente todo el camino hacía su apartamento, vaya…Jacob era realmente apuesto. Y lo que más me gustaba de él era su cálida piel, y más aún porque yo era una persona verdaderamente friolenta._

_-¡Bella!-._

_-¡Diantre! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me grites? ¡Me asusta!-._

_-Ninguna, tonta…anda, que ya hemos llegado-._

_-Que confiancitas…-refunfuñe aceptando el brazo que me ofrecía._

_-Bueno, ¿me esperas en la sala mientras yo hago tus chilaquiles?-dijo una vez dentro del apartamento._

_-Sí, me gustaría descansar un poco-._

_El asintió y camino a lo que imagino era la cocina, yo me puse a curiosear un poco su sala de estar y tome un libro que estaba sobre el sofá, me senté en el y comencé a leer…quedándome lentamente dormida._

¡Oh, que bello recuerdo! Después de eso aparezco gritando como loca, preguntando si había pasado algo entre nosotros, Jacob solo rió y lo negó.

Luego de aquello, hablamos y decidimos que no podíamos tener una relación más allá del trabajo; un año después terminó su contrató de prueba, rechazó la oferta de Ediciones Forks S.A. y aceptó otra oferta de trabajo en Librerías Cullen, gracias a lo cual fue posible que comenzáramos una relación sentimental.

-Listo-murmure mientras caminaba a la habitación-. Cariño, el desayuno esta en la cocina…ve y come algo antes de que se haga tarde, yo me daré una ducha y me iré a la oficina-le dije al tiempo que escogía mi ropa del armario.

-Bella, ¿sabes que día es hoy?-me pregunto al oído, abrazando mi cintura.

-Eeem…viernes 17 de julio, ¿Por qué?-.

-¿Y sabes que se celebra hoy?-.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¡Por supuesto que sé que es lo que se celebra hoy!-fingí.

¡Piensa Bella, piensa! ¿Qué diantre se celebra hoy? ¿El día de la Independencia? ¡No, eso ya fue! ¿El cinco de mayo? ¡Estamos en julio! ¿Es el cumpleaños de Jacob? No, no, no…

-Entonces…-me presiono Jacob…maldición, tendré que decirle la verdad…

-Bueno, la verdad es que-un momento ¡ya recuerdo!-¡Es nuestro aniversario!-exclamé antes de besarlo.

-Me alegra que no lo hayas olvidado, como el año pasado-rió el, e inevitablemente yo me sonroje.

-Sí…bueno, yo…-.

-Paso por ti a la oficina a las 6, para que vayamos a cenar-.

-De acuerdo-acepte caminando hacia la ducha.

-Maravilloso. Tomo el desayuno y me voy-.

-De acuerdo. Te amo-respondí mandándole un beso.

Me duche rápidamente y me vestí a la misma velocidad, devore, literalmente, el desayuno y me dirigí a la oficina.

-¡Hola Bella!-me saludo Rosalie, una de las editoras de la empresa.

-Hola, Rose, ¿Dónde esta aquella pequeña duende?-pregunte entrando a mi oficina.

-Justo aquí-respondió Alice en uno de los asientos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunte.

-Te dije que se iba a enfadar-le dijo Rose a Alice cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

-¡Alice! ¿Por qué no me avisaste que hoy era mi segundo aniversario con Jake? ¿Y tú por que no me dijiste nada, Rose?-.

-Quería ver que tan buena es tu memoria…y recordarte que no siempre voy a estar aquí-sonrió.

-Alice…eres absurdamente perfeccionista, por supuesto que siempre vas a estar aquí-comento Rose bebiendo un sorbo de su café.

-¿Y tú?-pregunte a Rosalie.

-Bella, esto del embarazo me tiene loca…y tu hermano, digamos que no sé si yo no lo soporto a él o él no me soporta a mí ¿Crees que tengo tiempo para tus aniversarios?-.

Sí, bueno, Rosalie era temperamental, eso ya lo tenía muy claro. Pero mi hermano, Emmett, era un idiota. Aún me pregunto como surgió el amor entre esos dos, si cuando se conocieron Rosalie odiaba al casanova que era en ese entonces mi hermano. Sí, Emmett cambió, pero no maduró: seguía diciendo tantas estupideces que cuando iba a la preparatoria.

Se conocieron en mi apartamento, una ocasión que Alice, Rosalie y yo decidimos una tarde de chicas; Emmett apareció de sorpresa, creí que se largaría al instante, pero se quedo molestando. Desde entonces, siempre que Rose y Em se encontraban, comenzaban a gritarse y de más. Un día, sin siquiera esperarlo, a mitad de una de sus discusiones Rose se lanzó sobre el y lo beso…_"Es que no sabía de que manera callarte"_, dijo ella a su favor.

Lo demás, es historia. Salieron, se enamoraron, se hicieron novios, se comprometieron, se casaron y Emmett embarazó a Rose. Fin.

-…así que nos iremos a las cuatro para alistarte-.

-De acuerdo-.

Un segundo… ¿Qué? ¿Alistarme para que? ¡Oh! De nuevo me perdí en mis pensamientos sin sentido.

-Prepárate psicológicamente-rió Rose saliendo detrás de Alice.

¡Oh, no! Eso solo significaba una cosa: _¡Bella Doll! ¡Muñeca Bella!_

* * *

Bueno, lo demás ya lo verán. Notas en Profile :D


	4. Es inesperado

Ninguno de los personajes me pretenecen, esto es sin fines de lucro y blablabla!

Disfrutenlo!

**Lo que pasa en Las Vegas...**

* * *

...es inesperado.

-Disculpe, ¿podría indicarme el edificio de gobierno?-pregunte a un transeúnte que estaba frente a mí.

-Sí, derecho y a la segunda calle a la izquierda, ahí lo vera-.

-Gracias-.

Seguí las instrucciones del desconocido hombre apresurando el paso hasta visualizar el edificio que buscaba. Llegue prácticamente jadeando, y es que realmente se me había hecho tarde, como siempre. Decidí sentarme en una de las bancas a esperar a Jacob, algo verdaderamente raro puesto que él siempre llega antes que yo.

Aún no caía en cuenta de que iba a casarme con Jacob. Y hacía tan solo un par de días que me lo había propuesto. Sí, hubo un tiempo en el que me puse ansiosa respecto al tema, pero decidí dejarlo pasar, digo, si Jacob era el hombre de mi vida, podía esperar el tiempo que fuese para poder estar con él.

_Estaba completamente fastidiada, aunque el hecho de pensar en Jake arreglaba un poco las cosas, además era un buen sacrificio._

_-Bella-escuche la suave voz de Alice llamarme-puedes bajarte ya de esa nube en la que estas-._

_-Maravilloso-murmure malhumorada._

_-Lo sé, nuestro trabajo es espectacular-comento Rosalie jactándose de su obra…osea, yo._

_Murmure cosas inentendibles al tiempo que me giraba al gran espejo que estaba en mi habitación, y sí, la verdad es que me veía maravillosa, no me sentía muy cómoda, puesto que nunca me gusto demasiado el rojo, pero debo de admitir que me quedaba muy bien ese sexy vestido. _

_Estaba a punto de decirles algo al respecto cuando mi mirada se topo con el reloj, percatándome de lo tarde que era y que haría esperar de nuevo a Jacob._

_-¡Se tomaron más tiempo de lo planeado!-exclame enfada a Rosalie y Alice._

_-No tardaríamos tanto si tu pusieras un poco más de tu parte-respondió Al._

_-Ya, las dos. Ahora, toma tu bolso y baja, porque el taxi ya te está esperando-._

_-¿Qué? ¿Qué con mi auto?-._

_-Pasarás la noche con Jake, no tiene caso que lleves el auto y luego me llames para que vaya por el-._

_Me sonrojé ante el comentario de Rose, pero decidí obedecer y tomar mis cosas e irme. La verdad es que prefería mil veces manejar yo, amaba un poco eso de la velocidad, pero por esa vez no discutiría, por que sabía tenían razón: pasaría la noche con Jake._

_En cuanto llegue al restaurant busque con la mirada a Jake y sonreí de inmediato en cuanto lo vi. La verdad, esperaba algo más sorprendente que una simple cena, puesto que era nuestro segundo aniversario, pero no importaba demasiado…tampoco es que me gustara lo ostentoso._

_Luego de comer y beber durante un largo rato, Jake y yo fuimos a dar un paseo al parque._

_-¡Oh, Jake! ¿lo recuerdas?-le pregunte al tiempo que corría hacía dos árboles._

_-¿Cómo no lo voy a recordar? ¡Aquí nos dimos nuestro primer beso!-dijo sujetándome de la cintura y besándome._

_La verdad es que el sitio era encantador, y más en las noches de luna llena, porque el espacio que queda entre los dos troncos queda completamente iluminado por la luz de la luna, haciendo que se vea espectacular y además había debajo de ellos un par de rocas en las que podías sentarte a gusto con tu pareja._

_-Bella-susurró Jacob en mi oído._

_-Mmm…-._

_-Te amo-._

_-Yo también te amo-respondí acurrucándome en su pecho._

_-¿Te parecería que este fuera nuestro sitio?-pregunto luego de unos minutos._

_-¿Cómo?-pregunte un poco confundida._

_-Sí, bueno, tu sabes…sí aquí nos dimos nuestro primer beso, y luego nuestro primer beso como novios, pues sería bueno que nos diéramos nuestro primer beso comprometidos, ¿no?-._

_-¿Qué?-pregunte incorporándome rápidamente para mirarlo a los ojos._

_-Bella, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?-pregunto deslizando un anillo por mi dedo anular y poniéndomelo._

_-¡Dios! ¡Jake, por supuesto que acepto!-grite abalanzándome de nuevo contra su pecho y besándolo después._

_Luego de estar un rato bajo los árboles, las predicciones de Alice y Rose se hicieron realidad y fui con Jake a su apartamento._

El timbre de mi celular me saco de mi ensoñación, lo saque apresuradamente de mi bolso y mire la pantalla. Era Jacob.

**-¿Bella?-.**

-Sí, ¿pasa algo?-.

**-Sí, bueno, el señor Cullen quiere hacer una junta en este mismo instante para informarnos de algo muy importante y no puedo salir de la oficina-.**

-Bueno, no te preocupes, yo sola puedo hacer el tramite para la boda, ¿cierto?-.

**-Sí, pero si no quieres hacerlo lo entiendo, podemos ir juntos mañana-.**

-No, ya estoy aquí, y no creo que tarde demasiado, de una buena vez lo hago-.

**-De acuerdo, te llamo más tarde-.**

-Ok, te amo-.

**-Y yo a ti-.**

Colgué el móvil y me puse de pie para dirigirme al registro civil. La verdad esto era una lata, pero por fortuna no tenía que encargarme de nada porque Alice ya se había proclamado la "Organizadora Oficial de la Boda de Bella", según sus propias palabras.

-¿Disculpe?-pregunte a un hombre parado a la entrada del edificio.

-Sí, ¿Qué se le ofrece?-.

-¿Sabe en donde puedo hacer el tramite para la licencia de matrimonio?-.

-Tercer piso, pero cierran…-el hombre miró su reloj un par de segundos-ahora-¡Maldición!-pero abren de nuevo a las tres de la tarde-.

-Vale, gracias-dije desganada y regresando a sentarme a la banquita donde había estado.

Pensé en que hacer las próximas dos horas cuando mi móvil sonó de nuevo.

-Swan-conteste al reconocer el número de la oficina.

**-Bella, ¿estas ocupada?-.**

-Eeeem…pues realmente…-.

**-¡Genial! Te veo en veinte minutos en el café de siempre, en Central Park-.**

Alice no me dio oportunidad de responder por que ya había cortado. Afortunadamente no estaba muy lejos del mencionado lugar, así que decidí dejar mi auto y caminar hacía el café.

-¡Bella!-me llamó la voz de Alice, camine hacia donde estaba y pedí un té helado a un mesero con el que me tope-¿Qué tal todo?-pregunto en cuanto tome asiento.

-Pésimo…tengo que volver en dos horas al estúpido edificio de gobierno-respondí de mala gana.

-¿Y eso como por qué?-.

-¡Arg! Cerraron-respondí secamente haciendo un puchero que causo la risa de Alice-. Y bueno, ¿Por qué estas tan _ansiosa_?-pregunte para cambiar un poco el tema.

-¡Aaaaaaaaah! ¡No sabes! ¡Recién me llamó Rose!-dijo gritando tan agudamente como de costumbre y llamando la atención de quienes nos rodeaban.

-Aún no me explico que tiene eso de emocionante-dije enfadada aún.

-¿Recuerdas a Jasper? El hermano de Rosalie-.

¿Cómo no recordarlo? Jasper era una persona muy extraña que _disfrutaba_ los cambios de humor de las personas, y con una hermana temperamental como Rosalie y su amiga duende Alice…hasta yo lo haría. Y bueno, todo eso sin contar que Alice estaba completamente enamorada de él, hasta que él se fue a París de intercambio en la universidad para estudiar el doctorado.

-Sería imposible olvidarlo cuando tú te encargaste de recordármelo tres veces al día por lo menos en los últimos seis años-.

-Si, bueno, pues adivina qué-.

-Alice…-.

-¡Regreso! La tonta de Rosalie no me dijo hasta hace un par de horas-.

-Bueno…pues, ¡bien por ti!-exclame desanimadamente.

-Sí, al parecer es el mejor amigo del hijo de Carlise y va a trabajar con ellos…creo que es su nuevo vicepresidente-.

-¿Qué? ¿Jasper vicepresidente de Librerías Cullen?-pregunte interesándome en el tema.

-Sí, como Carlise ya se va a retirar, entonces llamo a su hijo…Edwin, Edward, Edgar, Edmund, Eric, bueno, uno que empieza con E…sí, bueno, y llamo al hijo del que Jazz es el mejor amigo, y pues como mi Jasper es muy lindo e inteligente le ofreció el puesto de vicepresidente, que obvio acepto-.

-¿_Tu_ Jasper?-pregunte con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, él aun no sabe que es mío, pero ya se enterara-respondió Al con un ligero sonrojo.

-Y a todo esto, ¿Por qué Rosalie no nos había dicho nada?-.

-Porque ella tampoco sabía, hasta ayer en la noche en que apareció en su casa para cenar-.

-Estúpido Emmett, él tampoco me ha dicho nada, si apareció anoche en su casa era su deber informarme-.

-Bella, tu hermano salió de la ciudad hace dos días, recuerda que tenía una serie de conferencias en Nueva Jersey-.

-Mmm…cierto, oye, debo irme ya, tengo que hacer el tramite ese para la boda y así-.

-Vale, voy contigo, no traigo mi auto-.

Pagamos nuestro consumo y salimos rumbo a las oficinas, platicando de cosas simples en el camino, pero realmente no iba escuchando, solo escuchaba el lejano murmullo de la voz de Alice que decía algo acerca de platillos, meseros y presupuestos.

-Bella, no estas poniendo atención. Esto es muy importante, ¡es tu boda!-.

-Si, bueno, ya hemos llegado-respondí aburrida.

Subimos las escaleras, para pesar de Alice, hasta el tercer piso, afortunadamente había en una ventanilla un letrero enorme que decir "Licencias de Matrimonio".

-Puff…que suerte que no hay gente, anda, apúrate que quiero que vayamos a ver la tela para tu vestido-.

-Buenas tardes-salude al tipo detrás de la ventanilla-mi nombre es Isabella Swan y quiero una licencia-dije recuperando el humor.

-¡Oh, Bella! Me encantaría que los centros de mesa sean del mismo color que el vestido de las damas, si tu estas de acuerdo, claro. Sí y también…-seguía parloteando Alice detrás de mí.

El sujeto no dijo nada y nos miro a Alice y a mi alternadamente, hasta que una sonrisa enferma surco su rostro.

-¡No! No es lo que piensa, ella solo planea mi boda-dije sonrojada hasta los pies.

-Si por cada persona que dice eso me dieran un dólar, definitivamente no trabajaría aquí-_"Frustrado"_ pensé-¿nombre?

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Isabella Marie Swan-.

-No…el de su…compañero-continuo mirando de reojo a Alice, y haciéndome enfadar más.

-Jacob…-.

-Usted ya esta _casada_, "señorita"-me interrumpió abrupta y burlonamente este sujeto.

¿Qué le pasaba? Realmente iba a ir a quejarme por el pésimo servicio que me estaban dando. Digo, sabía que estos tramites gubernamentales eran pésimos, ¡pero nunca imagine que tanto! Debí haber esperado a que Jake tuviera tiempo para venir conmigo y…

-¡¿QUÉ?-grito Alice sacándome, nuevamente, de mis pensamientos.

-Jeje…le mintió, su pareja ya esta casada-dijo el sujeto riendo cínicamente y mirandome… ¡¿Qué mierda?

-No, no, no…esto debe de ser un error. ¡Alice, dile que nunca me he casado!-exclame tomando a Al de los hombros.

-Bella, tranquila, esto se arreglara-repuso recobrando la compostura-.

-No, es que yo…pero Jake, y tu…mi hermano…¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo? ¡¿Con quién?-exclame escandalizada.

-¡Bella, _compórtate_! Yo arreglo esto-dijo sonriéndome y mirando amenazadoramente al sujeto estúpido que moría de la risa frente a nosotras.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Deje de reírse y haga su trabajo!-le grite al hombre, callándolo de inmediato.

-Bien…díganos en donde y cuando-.

-Mmm…en _Las Vegas_, Nevada…-el hombre soltó nuevamente una risilla-hace tres años, el 27 de mayo-agregó seriamente ante la mirada amenazadora de Alice.

-El viaje…-susurre a Alice, que solo asintió.

-Díganos también con quien-.

-Bueno, pero que descaro, mire que se casa, le miente y luego no sabe ni con quien-.

-¡Díganos con quien me case!-grite de nuevo.

-Cullen, Edward Cullen-.

Oh, no. Oh, no. Oh, no. _Me case_ con Edward Cullen. _Mi dios griego_ era Edward Cullen. Tuve el _mejor sexo_ de mi vida con Edward Cullen.

-Vamos Bella-dijo Alice arrastrándome afuera del edificio.

Edward Cullen, el dueño de Librerías Cullen.

-¿Es el mismo Cullen que conocemos?-.

-Alice…es el Edward Cullen hijo de Carlise, mejor amigo de Jasper y futuro jefe de Jake-.

¿Alguna vez dije que mi vida era perfecta? Bueno, por lo menos me queda el consuelo de que nunca me he acostado con un hombre casado.

* * *

So...what do you think? Notas en profile!


End file.
